<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing by MovesLikeBucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341901">Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky'>MovesLikeBucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley has mild PTSD, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Healing from trauma, Inspired by Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are perfect, except when they aren't.</p>
<p>But Aziraphale makes sure Crowley always has a soft place to land.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/gifts">poorlyformed (cathybites)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!  I'm back with another ficlet inspired by art, this time <a href="https://twitter.com/poorlyformedart/status/1283972287994175493">this lovely piece by Poorlyformed</a>!  I hope it brightens your day, dear &lt;3 </p>
<p>Crowley needs a hug and honestly don't we all?</p>
<p>Have some comfort for your Friday afternoon, I hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most days, things were fine. </p>
<p>The apocalypse had been averted, their respective sides didn’t bother them anymore.Things had calmed down, nice and quiet for the first time in centuries.Millennia even.</p>
<p>They’d moved to a little cottage, down in the countryside of the south.With a library and a garden and a nice big and comfy bed.With a kitchen that wasn’t too big and wasn’t too small.With a warm and cosy sitting room with a fireplace and a hearth. </p>
<p>They had mornings waking up together, nights drinking together.Crowley would tend his garden, fingers working the soft loam and earth, helping things to grow.To thrive.</p>
<p>He doesn’t yell at the plants much anymore, they’re trying their best after all.</p>
<p>Everything was wonderful.Perfect, really.Or at least as close to perfect as things could get.Six millennia of wanting and waiting, of circling in a decaying orbit, and they were finally here, together.</p>
<p>But no matter how wonderful, how perfect, or how well planned a life might be, things can still weigh hard.And some days it’s tough.Some days, the memories come back.Memories of before, of being pushed away.Of finding a bookshop in flames.Of thinking it’s all going to end.</p>
<p>Healing takes time, they have enough of that now, they can heal together.</p>
<p>Crowley finds Aziraphale propped up against the headboard, book in hand, little glasses perched on his face.He looks up when Crowley enters the room, smile spreading on his face.Fond and inviting and besotted, the smile he reserves for Crowley.His face falls when Crowley doesn’t smile back, just trudges to the bed and falls down on it.</p>
<p>“Darling, what’s wrong?”Aziraphale asks reaching down to stroke a hand lovingly through Crowley’s hair.</p>
<p>“Hrmph,” is the only reply the angel receives, face down in the duvet as Crowley is.</p>
<p>“Feeling down again, my love?” Aziraphale asks and Crowley nods against the soft cotton.“Well, we can try to make that better.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale is not naive, or crazy for that matter, he knows this can’t be made better with words or actions.That Crowley has to work through it on his own.But he also knows, deep down in his heart of hearts, that some comfort and love can work wonders for the tired old soul. </p>
<p>He shifts himself, scooping Crowley up in his arms and positioning the demon’s head on his chest.Aziraphale earns a groan of protest, but Crowley stays all but boneless in his arms as Aziraphale moves him.As he settles him between his legs, pillowed on his stomach.</p>
<p>Aziraphale plants a soft kiss into Crowley’s hair as he reaches for his book again, “I love you, my darling, and I’m here.Forever and as long as you need me.”</p>
<p>Crowley’s arms snake around Aziraphale’s waist as he nuzzles into the soft wool of his jumper and starts to drift off to sleep. </p>
<p>Aziraphale smiles down at him, content to be here and be a pillow for his demon for as long as he needs. </p>
<p>They’re healing, together, and it will take time.But they have each other, and they have this cottage.They have this love, aged slowly over the millennia, made solid through time and yearning and a mutual love of the Earth and all it contains.</p>
<p>And really, that’s all they’ll ever need.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>